


Hearthfire

by Levian



Series: TES - Point of view [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: "Я боюсь ходить в подвал. Там что-то шевелится в темноте!"





	Hearthfire

Про моего тана много чего любопытного рассказывали.   
Говорили, что в Скайрим он прибыл нищим, как мышь из храма Талоса.   
Говорили, что он летал на драконе и вдыхал туманы Совнгарда.   
Говорили, что он готов помочь всякому, кто обратится к нему.   
Говорили, что за свои услуги он берёт сколько, сколько постеснялись бы запросить и боги, но попросивший уже не смеет отказаться.   
Говорили, что видели, как под светом восходящей Секунды и ущербного Массера он выходит из чужого дома и по подбородку у него стекает свежая кровь.   
Говорили, что у него шерсть из ушей торчит и от ран пахнет мокрой псиной.   
Говорили, что он любит детей и животных.   
Последнее — чистая правда. Мой тан, славный Агмунд, всем друзьям предпочитал меч и блохастого пса и из всех компаний выбирал компанию сопливых детей, которые делились с ним яблоками и звали играть в салочки. Он всегда проигрывал — не потому, что медленно бегал, а потому, что нарочно поддавался.   
Многие девушки хотели за него замуж. Многие мужчины считали, что женщины — не для него. Я ни разу не видела Агмунда ни с теми, ни с другими. Я вообще его нечасто видела.   
Тан Агмунд одиннадцать лет прожил в Сиродиле, быть может, потому и забыл разницу между хускарлом, который хранит его покой, и служанкой, которая хранит его очаг.   
Он купил большой особняк, но не очень-то представлял, как в нём жить, и я не видела своего тана месяцами. В конце концов я заперла почти все комнаты и порядок поддерживала только в хозяйской спальне, кухне и своей подвальной каморке. И не жаловалась, потому что оставлять службу дозволено служанке — не хускарлу.   
Однажды, дождливым утром, мой тан вернулся в очередной раз, но не закрыл за собой дверь, а широко распахнул — и наёмные слуги занесли в дом комоды, кровати с резными столбиками, лосиные рога на дубовых досках, сундуки и книжные шкафы. Всего по двое, вещи в парах одинаковые, даже тонко вышитые мягкие покрывала не отличить было друг от друга. Слуги ушли, а Агмунд присел на одну из новых кроватей в небольшой спальне рядом с хозяйской и, улыбнувшись, разгладил мятую подушку.   
— Мой тан, — спросила я, — ты ожидаешь гостей?   
— Они лучше гостей, Йордис, — ответил он. — Намного лучше.   
Этим же вечером он ввёл их в дом, и лицо его сияло такой яркой улыбкой, что я сперва подумала, будто передо мной не мой тан, а его брат-близнец.   
Поначалу я всегда говорила «их», но на самом деле они были такие разные, что и представить себе трудно. Мальчик был бойкий и крепкий для своих десяти лет, девочка — худенькая и бледная, как захиревший цветок в тени каменной стены.   
Мальчика звали Агрон, и перед ужином он, размахивая вилкой как кинжалом, сшиб двемерский гироскоп точно в котелок с супом.   
Тогда я впервые услышала, как мой тан смеётся.   
Девочку звали Гедда, и за столом она так смотрела на свою тарелку, кусок хлеба и большую кружку с молоком, словно не могла поверить, что никто не отнимет.   
Тогда я впервые увидела, как у моего тана глаза блестят от непролитых слёз.   
Умаявшиеся дети рано легли спать. Агмунд остановился на пороге, долго смотрел на них, а потом закрыл двери и повернулся ко мне. На груди у него блестел выпростанный из-под рубашки амулет Дибеллы: каждая женщина знает, зачем мужчина его надевает. Мой тан взял меня за руку и провёл в спальню, в которой я, в ожидании его возвращения, раз в неделю вытирала пыль, но та всё равно витала в воздухе.   
В ту ночь он впервые сделал меня своей.   
На следующее утро он ушёл, когда занимался рассвет, и я проснулась в остывшей постели от того, что за стеной Гедда хныкала во сне.   
Я не умела утешать детей, но девочка затихла, только я к ней подсела, и в дрёме сжала мою руку обеими тоненькими белыми ладошками, хрупкими, как птичьи косточки. На соседней кровати заворочался и глухо засопел Агрон, и я затаила дыхание и сидела так, пока дети не проснулись сами.   
Тан Агмунд вернулся на вечерней заре и выложил на стол сладости и игрушки. Агрон тут же бросился к деревянному мечу, но Гедда, прежде чем протянуть руку к кукле, осмотрелась по сторонам — а вдруг заругают. Агмунд погладил её по волосам и протянул мне другую руку, ладонью кверху — на ней лежало широкое золотое ожерелье.   
Много лет, с тех пор, как я была ненамного старше Гедды, я не надевала ни платьев, ни драгоценностей, но в этот вечер я сняла доспехи и убрала меч, и дети смеялись и обнимали мои колени под шелковым платьем. Мой тан сидел у очага, в ногах у него лежал преданный пёс, и на какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что теперь так будет всегда.  
Конечно, через несколько дней он снова ушёл. Но теперь мы втроём знали, что он вернётся скоро, и махали ему с крыльца, а Агрон кричал, что хочет кинжал из драконьей кости, и настоящую лошадку, и чтобы поскорее пошёл снег и можно было играть в снежки.   
Снег и впрямь скоро выпал, и дети в новых тёплых одеждах носились по дороге, ведущей от Синего дворца к Мрачному замку, и толкали друг друга в побелевшие кусты чертополоха.   
Может, мне надо было быть умнее. Откуда мне, бездетной нордке, было знать?  
Я не знала даже, чем детей кормить и когда отправлять в кровать.   
— Я боюсь ходить в подвал, — как-то раз сказала мне Гедда. — Там что-то шевелится в темноте!  
— А я схожу! — встрепенулся Агрон. — Трусиха!   
— А у тебя морда как у хоркера!   
— А ты… ты воняешь как волк!   
— Ах так!.. А ты, а ты…   
Я отцепила детей друг от друга, взяла меч и пошла в подвал. Наверное, злокрысы завелись. Я терпеть не могла злокрысов, но я всё ещё была хускарлом, а не жеманной служанкой.   
В подвале не отказалось никого и ничего. Я обошла все углы, просветила все щели факелом, но не нашла даже злокрысьего помёта.   
— Ай! — раздалось за спиной. От неожиданности я едва не ткнула на звук мечом — всё ещё было странно, что теперь я в доме не одна, — но вовремя сдержалась.   
— Что случилось, Агрон?  
— Манекен меня ударил! — Агрон показал мне поцарапанную руку. — Сошёл со своего постамента и толкнул меня!   
— Глупости какие. Манекены не ходят. Ступай и доешь свой суп.   
— Он меня толкнул! — настаивал Агрон. — Смотри, Йордис, он двигается!   
В его голосе была такая убеждённость, что я подняла факел повыше и всмотрелась в пустое деревянное лицо манекена. Тот спокойно стоял на своём месте, растопырив руки и широко расставив ноги — чтобы было удобнее вешать доспехи. Конечно, его не сдвинуть, тем более играющему ребёнку.   
И тут меня что-то толкнуло в поясницу. Я подскочила и взвизгнула, а Агрон залился счастливым смехом.   
— Повелась! — ликовал он. — Повелась!  
— Немедленно ступай обедать, — велела я.   
Гедда ждала нас с круглыми глазами.   
— Ну что? — шепотом спросила она.   
— Мы дрались с чудовищем! — похвастался Агрон. — И оно меня укусило, вот, погляди! — Он сунул ей под нос руку с уже начавшей подсыхать царапинкой.   
— Надо высосать яд, — серьёзно заявила Гедда. — Моя мама всегда так делала.   
Она искоса глянула на меня и, обхватив поцарапанный палец, приникла к нему губами.   
— Перестань, щекотно! — засмеялся Агрон.   
— Ну всё, хватит, — сказала я и чуть сильнее, чем следовало, поставила на стол чугунок с рагу. — Обедайте, а потом можете поиграть на улице.   
На следующий день возвратился из дальнего путешествия Агмунд. Он, похудевший, загоревший до черноты, со свежим шрамом поперёк левой брови, вошёл через заднюю дверь, поднялся по лестнице и спросил:   
— Йордис, какого даэдра у нас в подвале злокрысье гнездо?   
— Мой тан, — ответила я, отложив половник, которым помешивала суп в кастрюле, — вчера мы с Агроном осматривали подвал — там никого не было!   
— Спустись и посмотри: я убил шестерых. И впредь, Йордис, не ходи с детьми туда, где водятся твари, способные своротить с места и изгрызть манекен для доспехов. — Он холодно посмотрел на меня и вдруг улыбнулся: — Не хочешь меня чем-нибудь покормить?   
Той ночью он был очень нежен со мной и надел мне на лоб обруч с яркими изумрудами, а шею обвил цепочкой драгоценного амулета из золота и мамонтовой кости.   
Тогда я впервые почувствовала себя женщиной, а не Девой Меча. Когда Агмунд заснул, я долго лежала, перебирала его короткие жесткие волосы и думала, сколько дев в Солитьюде завидовали бы мне.   
Наутро оказалось, что Агрон заболел, и пока мы метались в любовной горячке, он бился в жару и дрожал в ознобе, но так тихо, что даже спящая за ширмой Гедда не услышала.   
Мой тан побледнел под своим чёрным предельским загаром и не отходил от кровати мальчика. В доме не было лечебных зелий и трав, и он, голосом таким низким, что задребезжали стёкла в витринах, отправил меня в лавку алхимика и в храм.   
Агрон болел долго и тяжело, и на это время в доме воцарилась безмятежность, подобная той, что тянулась месяцами, пока здесь жила только я.   
Гедда ходила тихо-тихо и почти ничего не ела.   
— Моя мама говорила, — угрюмо сказала она, когда я пыталась заставить её проглотить хоть ложку супа, — что есть надо, только если хочется.   
— Твоя мама ошиблась, — мягко ответила я. — Надо есть, иначе ослабнешь и умрёшь.   
Она округлила глаза и вдруг наклонилась ко мне.   
— Агрона съело чудище из подвала! — прошептала она. — Точно-точно, оно его укусило! Он же не умрёт?   
— Глупости. Агрон — редгард и не привык к скайримской погоде, вот и простудился.   
— У него рука распухла и болела, — ещё тише поведала мне девочка. — А манекены в подвале по ночам ходят и скребутся к нам через пол! Я слышала! Скребутся!   
Я невольно вздрогнула и повела затёкшей шеей.   
— Ешь суп. Твой приёмный отец разбаловал тебя сладкими рулетами. Будешь есть только их — испортишь зубы и растолстеешь, и никто не возьмёт тебя замуж.   
— Тебя тоже никто не взял замуж! — выпалила Гедда и оттолкнула тарелку.   
— Я — другое дело. Я хускарл.   
Не слушая, она вбежала на второй этаж, ворвалась в детскую спальню и ткнулась задремавшему было в кресле Агмунду в колени. Он по привычке взъерошил ей волосы и слабо улыбнулся, и я не стала входить следом.   
Редгарды выносливы, и Агрон вскоре встал на ноги и носился по дому пуще прежнего, врезаясь во все острые углы и роняя все хрупкие вещи.   
Тан Агмунд не спешил покидать Солитьюд, и всё было хорошо.   
Как-то вечером я вошла в детскую, и увидела, что Агрон и Гедда спят на одной кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к дружке. Агрон, по своему обыкновению, ворочался и метался во сне, и на щеках у него горел здоровый румянец, а Гедда лежала тихо, так тихо, что словно и не дышала, и сжимала бледные руки в крепкие кулачки.   
— Они дети, Йордис, — засмеялся Агмунд, когда я ему всё рассказала. — К тому же, брат и сестра.   
— Не родные.   
Агмунд нахмурился.   
— Отец у них был один. Матери разные.   
— Откуда ты знаешь, мой тан?   
— Мы с их отцом в какой-то степени знакомы.   
Я почтительно наклонила голову.   
— Ты взял к себе детей в память о нём?   
Агмунд снова улыбнулся.   
— Можно и так сказать.   
Он не пришёл ко мне, хотя я его ждала, и когда пошла его искать, увидела, что он сидит над спящими детьми, и по лицу его нельзя сказать, какие думы мечутся в голове. Я легла одна, в своей старой комнате в подвале.   
Сверху не доносилось ни звука, но мне всё казалось, что над ухом раздаётся скрипящая поступь и тяжёлое, с присвистом дыхание. Я открыла глаза, села и увидела, что возле кровати стоит, растопырив руки и расставив ноги, манекен для доспехов, его пустое лицо пялится на мою голую грудь, а на том месте, которым особенно гордятся мужчины, у него странная выпуклость, будто шлифованное дерево вздыбилось от сырости.   
Я закричала и проснулась. В подвале было темно, но шестое чувство подсказывало, что солнце уже высоко. Откуда-то доносились весёлые голоса и топот — дети играли не то в прятки, не то в салочки.   
Агмунд без стука вошёл в комнату и взглянул на меня, полуголую и дрожащую, без капли желания.   
— Не кричи так больше, Йордис, — велел он. — Ты напугала детей.   
— Прости, мой тан. Больше не повторится.   
Дети не были балованными, но мой тан быстро это поправил. Агрон и Гедда всё реже брались за метлу и тряпку и не торопились ходить к колодцу за водой. А если я просила их поработать, то сор был не сметён, а раскидан по всем углам, а в бадьях плавали веточки, лепестки паслена и прочая дрянь.   
А потом тихоня Гедда притащила домой злокрыса. Детёныша злокрыса с гадким серо-розовым хвостом и мокрым холодным носом, которым этот гадёныш повадился тыкаться в ноги под коленями.   
— Агмунд, — сказала я, — эта тварь покусает тебя, меня и детей во сне.   
— Мне кажется, — задумчиво ответил он, — Корпул Винний был прав.   
— Что?  
— Злокрысы и впрямь забавные.   
Я предупреждала моего тана, что поганые твари ходят стаями, но он так и не поверил, хотя после всех своих странствий по богами забытым местам уж это-то должен был знать. В один прекрасный день они вновь пробрались в подвал, и не моя вина, что к тому времени, как я услышала шум и спустилась, Агмундов старый пёс загрыз всех без разбора, включая ручного детёныша.   
И не моя вина, что Гедда прибежала на шум.   
— Ты его убила! — завизжала она, увидев, как я, держа пса за ошейник, склонилась над растерзанными тушками. — Убила! Ненавижу!   
— Гедда! Что твой питомец делал в подвале?   
Вместо ответа она разрыдалась, бросилась прочь и так влетела Агмунду головой в живот, что у него дыхание перехватило. Он сделал знак, чтобы я не подходила, и опустился на одно колено.   
— Что такое, Гедда?  
Маленькая паршивка развернулась и ткнула в меня пальцем. Я поклясться была готова, что она торжествующе улыбается сквозь слёзы.   
— Йордис убила Пушинку!   
Лицо Агмунда окаменело.   
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал он. — Пойдём, пока купим тебе новое платье.   
Они вышли, больше на меня не глядя, и мне оставалось только взять ведро, тряпку и кожаные перчатки и спуститься в подвал.   
И когда я нашла возле приоткрытой кем-то двери чёрного хода гнилой сыр и тухлое мясо, мне очень интересно было знать, кто же их там оставил.   
Через сутки Агмундов пёс заболел. Я держала его голову и не давала челюстям сомкнуться и откусить свесившийся набок потемневший язык. Верный пёс так и умер у меня на руках — Агмунд даже не спустился в подвал, потому что Гедда снова хныкала во сне и звала своего питомца.   
Прошло несколько дней, Гедда успокоилась и играла в куклы с солитьюдскими девочками. С лица Агмунда пропала та озадаченная морщинка между бровями, которая появлялась, когда он поглядывал на меня и детей.   
Я готовила обед на нас четверых, как обычно, и вдруг, возвращаясь из подвала с пучком моркови, увидела, как Агрон что-то сыпет в котелок с едой.   
— Что ты делаешь?   
Он вздрогнул, чуть не упал со стула и засмеялся.   
— Моя мама была поварихой в таверне! — похвастался он. — Я тоже буду готовить, как она!  
— Лучше потренируйся с мечом.   
— Но я хочу уметь всё! — надулся он.   
— Готовка — не мужское дело.   
Мальчик прищурился.   
— Тогда женщины не должны носить меч! Зачем тебе меч, Йордис?  
Я шлёпнула его полотенцем.   
— Иди поиграй.   
Я приготовила хороший обед, но к вечеру сгустились тучи, у меня заболела голова и пропал аппетит. Я нацедила из бочки немного сладкого свежего мёда, но Агмунд отказался разделить его со мной, и я пила одна, маленькими глоточками, от которых мёд казался ещё слаще.   
— Я тоже помогал варить суп! — с набитым ртом сказал Агрон.   
— Прожуй, иначе подавишься, — вздохнула я.  
— Очень вкусно, Агрон, — похвалил мой тан. — У тебя отлично получается.   
Той ночью я проснулась в своей комнате от скрежета дерева о камень и, приоткрыв дверь, увидела, как дети в ночных рубашках двигают манекен, чтобы он встал посреди подвала, а не в углу.   
Не знаю, делали ли они это раньше, но сейчас они точно хотели надо мной подшутить!   
Иначе кто ещё мог запустить в дом злокрысов, как не они?   
Я не стала их окликать, а дождалась, пока они поднимутся в детскую и наверняка лягут. И только тогда пошла и разбудила моего тана.   
Он спустился вперёд меня и долго смотрел на подвал, заслонив его от меня своей широкой спиной.   
— Что там? — спросила я, не утерпев. — Что они натворили?   
Агмунд повернулся ко мне.  
— Ничего, Йордис. Там ничего нет. Возвращайся в постель. Утром поговорим.   
Он говорил со мной как с неразумным ребёнком и, ворочаясь без сна, я поняла, почему.   
Дети.   
Дети что-то сделали с ним.   
Теперь я снова думала «они». Не Агрон, не Гедда, а они, дети. Маленькие, шумные, невинные, себе на уме. Боги мои, как же я раньше не видела? Как же никто не замечает, как блестят у них глаза, когда они вытворяют очередную гадкую проказу? Конечно, ведь детей никто не подозревает! Я привыкла иметь дело с матёрыми воинами, а не с теми, кто мне едва-едва до пояса достаёт.   
Агрон сказал, что его мать была поварихой. Мать Гедды — лекаркой. Легко ночью сварить в подвальной лаборатории дурман, омрачающий сознание, а подсыпать его в еду — ещё легче.   
Я-то знаю. Мой отец был поваром, а мать — лекаркой.   
Как они кричали, когда узнали, что я стану воином. Думали, что я никогда не выйду замуж.   
Мой бедный тан, кого он ввёл в свой дом? Кого полюбил и кому доверился?   
Я лежала в тишине, и через тонкую стенку от меня стояли глупые пыльные манекены.   
Чудовища из подвала: с руками, растопыренными в ложных объятиях, и приглашающе раздвинутыми ногами. Спустя столько времени они наконец перестали ходить.   
Чудовища. Из подвала.   
Я знала, что сделаю.

***

В день казни шёл дождь, но её всё равно не отменили.   
Мелкий, противный дождь.   
Палач попросил меня убрать волосы с шеи, как будто они могли ему помешать. Я даже не шевельнулась, тогда он своими огромными, заскорузлыми руками-клешнями сам перекинул мою косу через плечо.   
— Бей ведьму! — выкрикнула из толпы дворцовая служанка. Дура. Завистливая дура.   
Я уже знала, что в городе меня прозвали «чудовищем из подвала».   
Обвиняли меня в ужасных вещах. Городские сумасшедшие тотчас же выдумали, будто в отсутствие своего тана я смешивала в подвале ведьминские эликсиры и вытворяла с манекенами такие вещи, что и подумать стыдно.   
Я просидела в темницах всего три дня, но по тюрьме такие вещи расходятся быстро. Хотя меня и отсадили в самую дальнюю, одиночную, камеру, ведь я всё ещё была хускарлом, а не служанкой-воровкой.   
Жалею только об одном — что капризная сопливая тварь осталась жива. Я кричала, что малявке нельзя доверять, но никто не слушал, и у меня ещё не зажила глубокая рана от рукояти меча над ухом — и не заживёт.   
В толпе был и мой тан, мой Агмунд. Конечно, он пришёл.   
И, конечно, я не скажу ему, что ношу наше дитя.   
Он его не заслужил.

**Author's Note:**

> примечание: возможно, очень неприятные темы, связанные с детьми. рейтинг не за секс.   
> написано, дай бог памяти, в 2012 году. столько не живут даже бессмертные назгулы! (с)


End file.
